1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical objective lens system for cameras and, in particular, to a compact high performance zoom lens system that produces a high quality image over the full zoom range.
2. Description of Related Art
High performance optical systems, such as for cinematography, high definition television (“HDTV”) and advanced television (“ATV”) require superior optical characteristics and performance that have historically been achieved using separate objective lenses of different fixed focal lengths to provide different photographic functions that are determined or influenced by the focal length.
However, there are cinematographic advantages to using zoom lenses to vary the effective focal length of the objective lens without needing to change objective lenses. In addition, zoom lenses may provide a cost reduction as compared to the cost of several different fixed focal length lenses, particularly within the normal range of desired focal lengths that might be used in photographing normal scenes that require a range from very wide angle to standard focal lengths. Notwithstanding these advantages, previously available zoom lenses also had one or more undesirable limitations such as a limited range of focal lengths, the inability to focus adequately over the entire focal length range, the inability to focus on close objects, the lack of adequate optical performance over the entire focal length range and focus distance, the cost, the large size and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,111 (the '111 patent) discloses a high performance zoom lens system that improved upon previously available zoom lenses and provides improved optical performance over the entire zoom focal length range and at focus distances from very close to infinity. The zoom lens system of the '111 Patent has a focal length zoom region from about 14.5 mm to 50 mm and provides optical performance similar to that of high quality fixed objective lenses of the same range, including an aperture suitable for capturing images in low light conditions using conventional detectors.
However, recent advances in detector technology such as in film and electronic sensors have created a need for objective lenses, including zoom lenses, to perform well with a multitude of detectors. In addition, the light sensitivity of these detectors has improved to the point where objective lenses, including zoom lenses, having lesser speed or full aperture are acceptable even in low light conditions. Thus, the smallest F-number, which is a commonly accepted technical term used to describe the speed or aperture of a lens (but in an inverse direction), can now be increased without substantially affecting low light sensitivity. For example, where a lens full aperture of F/2.0 was previously necessary with conventional detectors, a lesser lens full aperture of F/2.8 produces a similar result with these new detectors. With this reduction in apertures, compact objective lens designs, including zoom lenses, that are smaller in size (including length, diameter and weight) and cheaper to produce (as compared to a series of fixed focal length lenses) are now possible.